


Not My Usual Cup of...Tea

by CameToWin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Gen, Kink Meme, Piss kink, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameToWin/pseuds/CameToWin
Summary: A fill for the prompt: Ferdinand is stuck in some situation where he feels like it would be rude or improper or something to excuse himself to go pee (like in class, during a tea party, a long conversation) so he's just stuck trying so hard not to make it obvious that he needs to pee >:). He doesn't succeed in holding it of course, and is very embarrassedNo smut, just piss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Not My Usual Cup of...Tea

Ferdinand blinked at his exam, trying to regain his focus. He only had the standard two hours to complete it, and he had taken too long on the first question, falling into his unfortunate tendency to add unnecessary flourish where a simple answer would suffice for grading purposes. 

He was now on the third and final essay question, and he may have been making good time if not for the increasingly insistent pressure of his bladder. If he finished the exam early, he could leave and relieve himself. Unfortunately it was this urgent need that was distracting him, making it more and more difficult to put the right words down in the correct order. 

Ferdinand crossed his legs tightly, till it almost hurt to sit, trying to regain his composure as he wrote. 

_...which is the most proper and fitting way to end any wyvern ride. _

Ferdinand dotted an i, crossed a t, and flipped over his paper to begin reading from the beginning. He tended to get a queasy feeling right before he turned an exam in. A sneaking suspicion that what he thought was an elegant essay about the history of wyvern domestication was in fact illegible scribbles with an occasional ‘weirn’ or ‘breeding’ scattered in for maximum confusion. 

For once that fear might be grounded. 

There was an ache developing between Ferdinand’s legs where he was putting the most pressure. Ferdinand realized he had once again been pulled from memories of his notes by wondering if this sensation was better or worse than the insistent need growing inside of him.

Ferdinand squirmed as he read his essay. It was good. Probably. It was good enough to hand to the professor and free him. 

It dawned on Ferdinand as he reached the beginning of the third question again that even when he was finished, relief would not be readily available. The closest lavatory was at the end of the hall of classrooms, and though it had multiple stalls, it was often full. It was much safer, though more time consuming, to cut across the courtyard and use the smaller washroom tucked into an alcove in the long corridor that connected much of the monastery's main buildings. 

Ferdinand clenched his legs again, and bit his lip against the tiny whimper of pain that nearly escaped. He was terrified that he felt the slightest drop of liquid in his small clothes. Running through the courtyard felt riskier in his current state, but, perhaps if necessity demanded, a bush might come in handy…?

_ No! _ Ferdinand sat up straighter. He was a nobleman, and as such had to present a proper role model to the other students. Role models, or for that matter, any other upstanding young citizens, did not relieve themselves in bushes in plain view of everyone in Garrag Mach.

A clink broke through Ferdinand’s self righteous thoughts. Byleth had picked up the jug of water that rested on their desk and began to carefully pour it into a nearby cup. 

Ferdinand looked squarely at his exam, but he could not block out the sound of rushing water. 

Ferdinand finished his essay. Actually, he just glanced at the final three words, but he was nearly sitting cross legged with both ankles on his seat. He tottered up to the professor’s desk, trying not to curl in on himself as he did so. 

Luckily Byleth was taciturn, merely accepting the test with a nod and dismissing Ferdinand with a wave. 

Ferdinand burst into the hall and careened towards the courtyard. He was going as fast as a man could while also pressing his thighs together. He had to clasp his hands together to keep from reaching for his crotch. An awkward shuffle was one thing, but to be caught gripping himself in the middle of the courtyard? Unthinkable! Although, he did trip off the path and cut across the grass in a very improper way to reach the hall more quickly. 

Ferdinand was already turning as he passed through the doorway, his hand out for the handle that would usher him into sweet relief. 

Ferdinand’s whole body jolted when the door did not budge. For a moment he had no thoughts beyond:  _ No _ .

It was unfathomable. How could this bathroom be in use for the first time ever when Ferdinand needed it so desperately? 

There was a scrape and soft thud as the door was unlocked, and tears of gratitude sprang to Ferdinand’s eyes. 

“Oh!” Dorothea startled a bit when she found Ferdinand directly outside the bathroom door. 

“My apologies,” Ferdinand said, taking a step as though to muscle past her, before he realized how impolite that was and moved back to let her pass.

Dorothea narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing out here?” Her gaze flickered to his groin where his thighs pressed together and his hands, though not touching his penis, were curled protectively in front of it. 

The glare Dorothea leveled at Ferdinand might have curdled milk, but it did nothing for his current predicament. 

“I’m sorry, Dorothea, but I simply must-” Ferdinand once again tried to angle around her and into the bathroom, but she did not move.

Dorothea sniffed. “I can’t believe I thought you were better than this.”

“Better than...having natural bodily functions?”

“Better than spying on women while they go about their business and then rushing in after them to-”

“Dorothea, I fear you have severely misunderstood me, I simply need to-” Ferdinand shuddered a bit, and bent forward. In the middle of such a delicate altercation he simply couldn’t grab himself, but it was dawning on him that his choices might be between making a very rude gesture or wetting himself. 

“You’re disgusting,” Dorothea said. Her tone was beyond harsh, and even beyond disgust. It was the same way you might refer to a pig happily rolling in filth. 

“Please move,” Ferdinand begged, “I will explain this later, and you will be quite amused, I’m sure, but right now-”

Ferdinand’s body betrayed him. All that focus, all those muscles he had directed only to preventing this, but the inevitable simply couldn’t be stopped. A gasp escaped Ferdinand as he felt his efforts give way. 

Relief rose through Ferdinand’s body, so strong it took his knees out from under him. Shame burned in his cheeks as he knelt on the floor, echoing the warmth pooling at the front of his pants. 

Dorothea recoiled. “Oh. Oh, goddess.” Her demeanor instantly changed. Her hatred was replaced by shock, and then panic. “Oh, Ferdinand, I-Um, that is-” She danced around him, trying to find words when there was absolutely no script for this situation. 

Ferdinand shuddered. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Kneeling on flagstones, pissing himself fully clothed was possibly the most ignoble thing he had ever done. Yet, of course, his body was trying to make him feel good, assuring him that he had made the right decision. 

“I’ll get Manuela,” Dorothea said. 

Ferdinand’s head snapped up. “No, please don’t!” Getting Manuela would alert Hanneman, Seteth, every student Manuela passed on her way here, and possibly even Lady Rhea herself. 

“Please, if you would, perhaps you could bring me another uniform from my room?” Ferdinand’s bladder was either empty, or he had managed to regain some control over it. He staggered to his feet, legs still trembling. 

Dorothea nodded. “I know where it is.”

“Thank you. I’ll wait here, in the bathroom.”

Dorothea was already running. Ferdinand wasn’t sure if she was desperate to help or get away from him, but either way it could only work to his advantage. 

Ferdinand slipped into the bathroom and pressed a hand to his mouth. He was horrified by what had just happened, his embarrassment made worse by how good he felt now that he was no longer carrying a lake around inside him. He circled the small bathroom, realizing that there was nothing for him to actually do now that he had made it here. He tried to mop up the mess in his pants, shuddering as he peeled the warm, wet fabric away from his skin. He thought Dorothea was mistaken earlier, but perhaps he really was disgusting. 

There was a light rap at the door, and when Ferdinand opened it a crack Dorothea thrust a bundle of cloth at him. It appeared to be a pair of pants and...a pillow case?  
Dorothea answered Ferdinand’s inquisitive gaze. “It’s for you to put the dirty stuff in so no one will see you carrying it back.”

“Thank you for your discretion, Dorothea. I trust this will stay between us?”

There was a flash in Dorothea’s eyes and a slight smile. She immediately smoothed that expression into a look of concern, but Ferdinand saw it. His stomach went hot, his chest tight with an almost absurd amount of fear. 

“Of course,” Dorothea said, a touch too sincere to really mean it. 

Dorothea closed the door, and Ferdinand watched her, mouth open. For the second time that day he knew he was powerless to stop what was coming. And this time he knew the consequences would be much worse than a soiled uniform. 


End file.
